aftermath
by ronrobertson
Summary: The distant memories of the previous summer have faded. Those that remember speak in hushed voices, while other went on their daily routines. The city remained as it was before, buildings of glass and steel glimmering in the sunlight casting dark shadows behind them. Aftermath…
1. Chapter 1

Here is another one… if you watch the anime you might recognize it influence.

Enjoy…


	2. Chapter 2

The distant memories of the previous summer have faded. Those that remember speak in hushed voices, while other went on their daily routines. The city remained as it was before, buildings of glass and steel glimmering in the sunlight casting dark shadows behind them.

Aftermath…


	3. Chapter 3

It was a warm spring day in Academy city. The bright blue sky dotted with white wispy clouds. Their shadows gliding across the ground like a gentle river. The trees have turned green. The birds fill the air with song. The air is filled with the voices and laughter of students, waiting by the food trucks for crêpes and shaved ice. Standing among the many students are Mikoto, Shirai and uiharu next to each other in line for shaved ice. They were discussing what flavor they wanted to order.

"Strawberry…" Mikoto smiled, "with extra strawberries…"

"Hmmm… Yes…" Shirai nodded her head, "I will have what Sissy is having…" She nodded her head, smiling.

Mikoto twisted her lips, shaking her head at Shirai's comment.

"Get what you want… Shirai…" Mikoto shook her head, closing her eyes, bringing her hand up to her forehead.

Shirai giggled at her remark.

"Really… Get what I want… Sissy…" Her face lit up with a sinister grin. She reached over to Mikoto. Mikoto closed her eyes; blue and white sparks flew from her hair. There was a small explosion of electricity and Shirai lay on the ground twitching like a frog in a laboratory. Uiharu looked at Shirai as she lay on the ground, shaking her head.

"I think I have the lemon…" Uiharu looked up at the menu board. This was normal for the group.

"That's a good one… u... i... h... a... r... u..." that voice sent shivers down her spine, the next thing she felt was the wind across her legs and buttocks as the back of her dress was lifted high into the air, and then gently fell. It was saten, chuckling.

"Blue polka dots… Very nice…" She smiled as she gazed underneath her skirt.

"Saten…" Uiharu yelled, closing her eyes, cheeks turning a bright red, as she clenched her fist.

"Why…"

"To make sure you are wearing underwear…" Saten laughed; she smiled big, crinkling her nose.

"I always wear underwear… Always…" She glared at Saten.

Saten turned her attention to ordering.

"Hmmm…" She put her index finger to her lips, looking at the menu.

"Cherry…" She nodded her head. "That's what I want…"

"I hope we can find a place to sit…" Shirai looked around as the others ordered.

"Yeah… You're right…" Mikoto answered as she reached for her strawberry ice with extra fresh-cut strawberries.

"Ooooo…" The other three gawked at the bright red strawberries. Mikoto stared intently as she dug her spoon into the bright red fresh strawberries that sat atop her shaved ice.

"It's very busy today…" Uiharu took a drink of her lemon ice. "Mmmm... … Delicious…" She closed her eyes as her shoulders relaxed, "so good…"

"Ow... ow... ow..." Both uiharu and Mikoto faces grimaced, their hands, clenched holding the spoons against foreheads.

"Brain freeze…" Shirai and Saten nodded their heads laughing.

"Can't be helped…" She looked at Shirai chuckling.

"I will wait until we find a seat…"

"I guess you're right… Saten…" Shirai shaking her head, seeing them pay the price for their overindulgence.

Mikoto and uiharu just laughed, "Now, you know what you have to look forward to…" Mikoto narrowed her eyes, pointing at them with her spoon.

"That's right…" Uiharu nodded her head with a smug expression on her face.

"Sometimes you have to dive right in and pay the Piper…" Smiling as she and Mikoto took another scoop of their ice.

"Mmmm... So good…" They both laughed.

Saten laughed, "I'll go find us a seat…"

She was walking, looking over her shoulder, talking to Mikoto, Shirai and uiharu.

"Look out…" Mikoto and Shirai yelled as uiharu had a surprised look on her face.

"What…!" she stared at her three friends. She felt the impact as her body collided with another. Her momentum stopped meeting a larger heavier force of resistance. However, her cherry ice continued forward, spilling. The cool refreshing drink fell against the back of his neck, soaking his shirt, turning it bright cherry red. The sudden cold brought an involuntary response. He quickly stood up, bumping into Saten. She tripped, falling backwards towards the ground.

She could see him turning, as she fell, his hands reaching for her, grabbing her by the wrist before she hit the ground.

"Gotcha…" She hung suspended, above the concrete sidewalk. She could see his shirt was wet stained bright red, clinging to his chest and arms, water dripping from his face, his smiling face.

He gently pulled her towards him. She stared, stuttered when she tried to speak.

"…"

"Are you alright…" He asked as he let her go of her wrist. She was okay. Saten could only stare, nodding her head.

"I am so sorry…" He reached over to the table grabbing napkins. He handed her a few, she took them, still staring. Mikoto, Shirai and uiharu came running over.

"Are you alright… Saten…" Uiharu asked.

"That was close…" Shirai nodded her head.

"That was scary…" Mikoto shook her head. All three faces had looks of worry on them then quickly changed to embarrassment.

"Don't look, turn around…" Mikoto stepped in front of Saten, facing the stranger, her arms held out wide.

"Oh my…" Shirai stared, looking at Saten.

"White with frills… eh..." Uiharu nodded, looking like she finally had gotten revenge for the times Saten had lifted her skirt up.

"What…?" she was unsure, what was going on. She looked at each of her friends.

"What… Is it…" She asked.

"Your breast…" The strange boy spoke.

"Your shirt is wet…" He finished, "let me get you something the dry yourself."

The word breast soaked into her mind, she looked at her chest. Her shirt had gotten wet when she bumped into him, clinging to her, revealing her ample bosom embraced by a white bra with frills and a small flower in the middle, stained cherry red now.

"I… I…" She tried to speak, she wanted to cover the girls up, but her hands did not work. She felt her heart raced, her cheeks turning red. She looked at her chest, then to him then back again.

"Here…" He smiled, holding out a small towel. "Use this…"

When he turned around, he opened a large green duffel bag. He pulled out a clean dry towel for her to use.

"Thank you…" Saten, eyes looking down and embarrassed, slowly reached out taking the towel from him. She patted her shirt dry with it.

"They are quite nice…" she heard him say as she dried herself.

"Huh…" She looked up, "what…"

"Your breast…" He smiled.

"Oh… Thank you…" She had a small smile on her face then shock realizing what she had just answered.

"Wow…," Mikoto shook her head, standing next to Shirai "He said breast and it didn't sound dirty…"

"Yeah…" Shirai nodded her head, smiling, looking at Mikoto's chest.

"If you even…" She glared at Shirai from the corner of her eyes.

"What… Sissy…?"

"My name is Ronan…" He turned around, looked through his duffel bag again.

"What's yours…? He asked as he continued to search through it. He pulled out a thin flat plastic folder, laid it flat on the table, and unfolded it exposing a clean dry white shirt. Then reaching in again, bringing out a white T-shirt.

"What's in there…?" Mikoto peeked, amazed by the fact he had a complete change of clothing. He laughed, shaking his head. "I do a lot of swim training…a lot… so I always carry extra clothing with me…"

Shirai leaned over looking into the bag.

"I see more than extra clothing…"

"That's Shirai…" Mikoto motioned with her head. She shook her head at Shirai's response.

"My name is Mikoto…" She smiled then pointed to uiharu,

"This is uiharu… And the one behind her, drying herself... Is Saten…"

"Nice to meet all of you…" He smiled turning his attention to Saten, "you want a dry shirt to put on, I'm sure it will be chilly. At least until it dries."

She stopped patting herself dry, looking over to him unsure what to say.

"Ah... I guess so…"

He smiled turned around and went through his duffel bag again.

"I'm changing apartments…" He continued to speak, "that's why I have so much in here…"

He pulled out another thin folder that contained another neatly folded white shirt.

"It will be a little big on you, but it is better than bright red stain…" He chuckled, "you could say it's a new fashion…"

He handed it to Saten, she and uiharu turned towards the restroom. But they stopped and stared as he removed his shirt.

He was unbuttoning his shirt, Mikoto and Shirai stared, "ww what are you doing…"

Mikoto step back, eyes wide, cheeks turning red.

"Huh…" He smiled, taking off his shirt, placing it on the table. "I need to change my clothes… It's no difference than when I'm swimming." He lifted his wet cherry stained T-shirt up over his head, placing it next to the shirt. The girls stared at him, they had been so caught up with Saten that they didn't pay attention to him. He is built like a swimmer. He is a full head and a half taller than Mikoto, he stands over 188 centimeters, his hair is light to dark brown, effects from the chlorine, with blue eyes, with smooth skin and His body is lean with a strong build, with wide shoulders.

Saten, Mikoto and uiharu stared, their mouths dropped looking at him. Shirai turned her gaze from him to Mikoto. She frowned, narrowing her eyes. "You should use the restroom…" She thrust her finger pointing in its direction.

"Huh…" The three turned, staring at Shirai.

"No… No…" All three shook their heads.

"It's alright… Really… Alright…" Mikoto's cheeks flushed, hands clutched, held to her chest.

Uiharu stared, mouth open, "yes… It's okay…" Her voice faded.

"I don't mind…" Her face reacted with surprise…" Really…"

As Saten stared as he undressed, Shirai scowled at the responses.

"You had cherry… Right…" Ronan asked with a smile on his face. He slipped his T-shirt over his head pulling it over his chest to his waist. She didn't answer it first. She did not know how to answer.

"Your shaved ice**…**" he reached to the table taking his white shirt, slipping his arm into the sleeve, wrapping it around him putting his arm through the other sleeve.

"Oh that…" She looked at him as she and uiharu walked, again, to the restroom.

"Your drink…" he nodded as he buttoned his shirt.

"Oh yeah…" She nodded, "don't worry…"

"I'll get you another…" He waved.

"No… It's alright…" His shirt fell below his waist as he unbuckled his belt loosening his pants, sliding his shirt tail inside his pants. Mikoto turned her head, blushing.

"Um… Um…" were the only words she could say.

"Why don't you guys sit with me…" he smiled, as he finished changing his shirt, buckling his belt.

"Well…" Mikoto brought her hand to her chin, she closed her eyes thinking about the offer.

"Please… It sits more than one…" He smiled at them both.

"Okay…" Mikoto laughed, pulling a chair out and sitting at the table.

"Humph..." Shirai grunted. "It's the only table left anyway…"

After a few moments Saten and uiharu came back, giggling between themselves. The shirt he had given her hung below her knees. She was rolling the sleeves up to expose her arms and hands. Both of them laughed as they sniffed his shirt,

"Wow…"

They stopped as if they were thieves caught stealing, when they saw Mikoto and Shira, Mikoto had a let me smell look on her face and Shirai glared at them, were sitting at the table eyeing them both.

"Here…sniff" Saten held her arm up.

"Oh…wow…" Mikoto nodded, her cheeks were flushed, and Shirai narrowed her eyes gazing at her sissy.

"Here… Saten…" Ronan handed her another cherry shaved ice. They re-introduce themselves, their conversations range from the difference in flavors to the coming academic year to what happened a few moments ago. She smiled, taking a deep breath.

She looked at Ronan and asked.

"How can I make it up to you…?"

The four girls smiled looking at him, waiting for his answer.

"Well…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm..." He reached to the side of his duffel bag pulling out a thin black plastic box.

"What's that…!" Shirai laughed, she rose in her seat, trying to get a better look at it.

"My phone…"

"Huh…" They all chuckled, pulling out their own phones to compare.

"What is it… A suitcase…" Shirai shaking her head laughing, as she put her phone next to it.

"that is really impractical, if you think about it.." he had a slight grin on his face. "It looks like a lighter..."

She glared at him.

Mikoto, Saten and uiharu gazed unsure at what they were looking at. It was larger than any phone that they had looked like a small laptop. Saten reached out poking the phone with her finger, with an apprehensive look on her face.

"It's not going to bite you..." Ronan laughed,

"There's nothing wrong with it…" He sat his phone next to the three tiny phones. He nodded his head, playfully smiling as he picked up into their phones and place it on top of his phone. The three phones barely covered half of the phone.

"Oh my…." Mikoto looked at Saten and uiharu chuckling.

"I was hoping we could exchange information… See…"

He chuckled, picking up the phone off the table, it was black in color. It was 6 inches long and 3 1/2 inches wide, with a 5.5 display screen with visible apps. He turned it, so they each could get a better look.

"See… Then you can do this…"

He popped the lid open; it had a 5 1/2 inch display screen inside the lid, a very little laptop with a small keyboard.

"So I can keep it shut to make phone calls or do anything else. If I want a larger screen, I just pop it open and can do the Internet, watch movies and play games. It does look like a small laptop but has all the phone capabilities."

"That's too bulky…" Shirai twisted her lips, shaking her head. She was rolling her tiny cell phone around in her hand.

"Really…" He smiled, "let's get some movie information…"

"You're on…" Shirai quickly grabbed her phone, pulling out the hidden display for information.

Ronan had a tight smile on his face, nodding his head.

"Phone…" Ronan spoke, as he smirked at Shirai.

"Yes…" The phone answered, the three girls stared at the phone. There was a look of surprise on their faces.

"Connect me to the closest movie theater to this location. Display website with times please…"

"Accessing…"

"It will use the gps program to help with the search…"

Shirai stared as the computer access information and dialed the number.

"It looks like there are four theaters; the closest is .75 miles by the gardens." Ronan, Mikoto, and uiharu were looking at the display. It was showing a detailed map of the area with a list of the movie theaters.

"The highlighted one is the closest to this location is now being dialed…"

"Good afternoon, garden cinema, how may help you…"

"Are any of the 5 o'clock shows sold out this evening…?"

"No sir…"

"Thank you…"

"Will that be all today's Sir…"

"Yes that will be all… thank you…"

"Humph..." Shirai shoulders slumped, her chin set on top of the table. She exhaled in defeat.

"Ta da…" he raised his hands in celebration, nodding his head in triumph.

"So how long have you had it…?" Mikoto laughed, reaching over as Ronan handed her the phone.

He took a deep breath, exhaled. "I really don't know…" He scratched his head.

"Really…" Saten looked up at him. "It looks pretty new…"

"I've had it for a while…" He answered back.

"So let's exchange information…"

"Okay…" Saten, Mikoto and uiharu smiled, reaching over with their phones.

He tapped Mikoto's phone, then verify the information. Then proceeded to uiharu,Then he bumped saten's phone.

Hey… You live pretty close to my apartment…" He nodded.

"Really…"

"Yep…" He showed her on the map as it displayed each of their information.

"Kind of scary… Huh…"

"That's Academy city…" Uiharu puckered her lips.

"Shirai... How about you…"

"I don't know…" She narrowed her eyes, inhaling.

"How can I trust you…?" She continued.

Shirai…!" Mikoto and Saten quickly spoke up; uiharu closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Well…" She tightened her jaws, "you don't know…"

"That's alright…" He sounded little bummed.

"But you would also have my information to…" He shook his head.

She shook her head, not wanting to do it.

"That's alright…"

Mikoto look over at Shirai with an annoyed look on her face.

"Anyway… How about we get something to eat…" He looked around the table.

"Say… 3:45 then maybe a movie around five-is…"

Shirai and uiharu shook their heads no.

"Judgment…" They both answered.

"Saten… How about you…" He smiled.

"Yeah… Sure I can…" She quickly nodded her head, looking around the table.

Mikoto smiled, seeing saten's expression, she shook her head, "I can't tonight…"

"Huh…" Saten's eyes open wide, her mouth dropped, "what you mean…"

"I just can't…" Mikoto closed her eyes, giggling

"Great… Do you want to meet there or…?"

"There would be great…" Mikoto interrupted him; a small smile grew on her lips.

"Huh…" Saten stared at Mikoto, she had a what are you doing look on her face.

"Well then… 3:45 PM… I'll be there…" He picked up his phone, sliding it into the side pocket, hoisting the duffel bag easily over his shoulder.

"Nice meeting you guys…"

He turned, disappearing into the crowd.

"You guys, I can't believe you…" Saten nervously looked at them, they smiled back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

She was sitting on the bench, underneath a large shade tree, across from the restaurant, the trough. Saten had her long black hair pulled back behind her ears, a five petal flower behind her ear. She sat with her hands clasped on her lap, wearing a medium length skirt that hung below her knees. Her eyes nervously darting back and forth, "am I too early… Is he not coming…?" These thoughts were just a few running through her mind.

"Ruiko…" A girl's voice cried out, she turned to see omi and a few girls waving as they approached.

"Good afternoon…" They bowed respectfully, smiling.

"Good afternoon…" Ruiko smiled, bowing her head slightly "what you guys up to…"

"A little training…" omi tilted her head, taking a seat next to her. The rest waved as they left going into the restaurant. She put her hand on ruiko's thigh. "Why are you nervous?"

Ruiko blushed watching the others go into the restaurant.

Omi was "Esper" that Ruiko met during the "incident" she could read people when she touched them, among other powers.

"Where's uiharu, Mikoto and Shirai…" She leaned in close with narrowed eyes, "hmmm..."

"I… I…" Ruiko stuttered as she leaned away from Omi.

"am I little close…" She chuckled, raising her eyebrows, puckering her lips.

This was Omi's version of Ruiko flipping up Uiharu's skirt.

"Um… I'm waiting for someone…" She nervously looked around, moving her hands.

"A boy…" Omi smirked, "so…" She leaned a little closer, "who is it…" She was leaning so close her breast pressed up against Ruiko shoulder. She blushed, stuttering not knowing what to say. Omi was a student at Academy city that look to be 15 years old. She is part Japanese and European. With green eyes, her blonde hair flowed to her waist. Because of her petite frame her breast look even bigger than they were. She use them to intimidate, she was an incredible flirt.

She knew she was making Ruiko nervous, "come on…" She closed her eyes puckering her lips, "don't make me kiss you…"

"Really…" He smiled twisting his lips, "am I interrupting…" He looked at Ruiko and then to the girl nearly laying on top of Ruiko. She was on her back pushing Omi away, she was laughing. Ruiko's eyes wide cheeks were bright red.

"Hmmm..." she was pouting, "a little longer and I would have gotten a kiss…" She puckered her lips looking seductively away.

"Then should I leave and come back…" He smiled, nodding his head.

"No… No…" Ruiko nervously waved her hands, "please…" She slowly removed herself from underneath Omi's petite frame and her breast. She was breathing heavy, straightening her shirt.

she smiled, standing up and walked over to him.

"Your name is…" She held her hand out, Ruiko catching her breath, "this is Ronan..."

"Ronin…" Omi smiled, taking his hand. "Like a samurai no longer serves a master…"

her smile quickly left her face, she could feel nothing as she held his hand. "What the…" She whispered, staring at her hand grasping his hand.

"No… It's Ronan..." He chuckled, "it means little seal… From the Irish legend."

"Really…" She slowly put her other hand on top of her clinched hand trying to get a reading, still nothing. Then out of nowhere images flashed in her mind, pictures of a lake, a little girl lying twisted on the ground, an explosion then darkness…"

He released his grip, Ruiko spoke "this is Omi… She's a friend…"

She nodded her head and smiled looking at Ruiko and then to Ronan. "Nice to meet you… So what are you doing…?"

"Um… I… We…" Ruiko stuttered her words tangled as she spoke.

"She got stuck with me…" He chuckled nodding his head, "her friends had other things to do. So…"

"A date…" Omi smiled big, ruiko's eyes open wide blushing, she reached up with her hands covering her face. "Really…"

Ronan nodded his head, seeing how embarrassed she was getting. "Are you ready…?" He held out his hand and Ruiko took it. Omi watching suspiciously as she took his hand.

"Where are you going…" Omi casually asked as she turned to walk towards the restaurant.

"Right here…" He nodded his head to the trough. "Then a movie right there"

Omi smiled, she watched as they turned going into the restaurant.

"Thank you…" Ruiko spoke softly.

"For what…" He tilted his head, looking at her as he reached over to open the door.

"Saving me…" she closed her eyes, exhaling with a gentle smile on her face.

He chuckled, "I could see she's quite a handful…"

They went inside, found a seat, ordered, and enjoyed the meal.


	6. Chapter 6

"So… What would you like …?" They stood by the ticket booth, looking up at the movie times.

"Let's see… There's a cartoon, drama, action adventure, romance and an indie film, "he paused ..." and Mikoto is spying on us from across the street." He chuckled.

"Really…" Ruiko had a surprised look on her face as she turned.

"Don't…" He places his hand on her shoulder, he pointed to the window, "See… Her reflection across the street…"

"Really… That's her all right…" Ruiko narrowed her eyes, clenching her fist. "So… That's how it is…"

"What kind of movie would she think we'd see…?" He smiled as he looked at her, as she tightened her lips.

"Hmmm…" She gazed at the board, eyes narrowed, she sighed, "She would think we would watch that action film…"

"Really…" He looked up at the board shaking his head, twisting his lips as he thought, "Are you sure…"

Ruiko nodded her head, confident of her decision.

"Okay… That one then…" He pointed to the indie film, "are you sure," she looked at him eyes wide, he nodded his head. "I'll take one for the team…"

"That will do it…"

"I'm guessing…" Ruiko agreed, "Two please…"

They went to the counter, purchasing a large soda and popcorn. Ruiko looking over her shoulder as Mikoto rushed across the street to buy a ticket, slipping in behind a group of noisy children.

"What now…" Ruiko turn back facing the concession counter.

"So she purchased the adventure ticket…huh…" He narrowed his eyes, a twisted smile on his face.

"Yes…" She responded with the same face.

"Are you sure… She will be able…"

"I'm positive…" Ruiko cut him off, nodding her head.

They walked down the hallway, he slipped his arm around her waist. They passed the action adventure, slipping into the indie love story.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikoto watched as they left the concession counter, she quickly approached, turning her head watching as they walked down the hallway.

"May help you…" A young girl smiled across the counter. Mikoto glanced up looking at the menu.

"Ooohh..." She spotted something she liked, "strawberry ice… Please…" She smiled her eyes wide and her cheeks turning red. She tilted her head, keeping her eye on them, "he put his arm around her waist…" Her cheeks blushed, her shoulders dropped. "Jerk…"

"Here you go miss…"

Mikoto stared, smiled as she grabbed the strawberry ice. She turned rushing towards the hallway taking a quick spoonful. "Aaaahhh..." Closed her eyes tight, bringing her hand to her forehead.

"Brain freeze…" She stopped quickly, closing her eyes,looking at the ground.

"Phew... That's better…" She took another scoop, she watched as they passed the action adventure, going into the indie love story.

She stood, with her shoulders dropping and her facial expression not too happy, looking up at the title. She closed her eyes shaking her head.

"Really…" She clenched her free hand, she sighed, "fine…"

She reached over pulling the door open; the music was playing as the movie started, Mikoto walking in...


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow… I feel really bad…" Ronan shook his head, as they stood in the hallway waiting for Mikoto to exit the theater.

"It… It will teach her a lesson…"Ruiko was wiping the tears from her eyes, she sniffled. He handed her a handkerchief, "don't worry… It's clean…"

"Tttthank you..." She buried her face into it, crying.

The door slowly open, Mikoto walked out, head down, crying. The tears flowing, she covered her face hiding her red cheeks as her tears continued. Ruiko's eyes appeared from behind a handkerchief, Mikoto looked at her, they stared at each other for a moment, then broke down crying, hugging each other.

"So brutal…" He shook his head.

Between tears, they spoke.

"When she…" Ruiko sobbed.

"And when she…" Mikoto put her face against Ruiko shoulder.

"Then he…" Ruiko leaning her head against Mikoto's patting her on the back.

They both turned looking at him, their tear filled eyes glared at him causing him to take a step back.

"Ruiko… You're the one who decided…" He raised his hands up as if to protect himself from a punch taken a few more steps back.

"Men…" They both responded, breaking into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Mikoto, Ruiko, and Ronan walked out of the theater, they were wiping their tears as Ronan walked two steps behind them. Mikoto apologized repeatedly; Ruiko just smiled nodding her head. I would've done the same thing she thought to herself but she would do it to stop Shirai from interfering.

She said her goodnights to them, waving, disappearing around the corner of the building.

"So…" Ronan's smile grew back on his lips, "should we go to the river, and watch the sunset over the old iron bridge.

"I… A…" She blushed as he held his hand out, she sighed, "sure…" She took his hand walking towards the riverfront.

They reached the river, joining a group of couples standing on a hill, the sun touching the horizon. Her eyes looking at each couple holding hands, smiling. She looked at her hand grasping his, smiling then looked at him, then the horizon. The old Iron Bridge glowed as the sunset cast long shadows across the river and surrounding buildings. She could see the shadows of birds that had taken flight gliding slowly to the ground for the night.

"You know…" He smiled mischievously, "they say you're supposed to kiss when the last Ray of light disappeared behind the horizon.

Ruiko's eyes went wide, looking at him. She narrowed her eyes, tightening her lips in disbelief.

"Oh really…" Another girl smiled, she looked at the boy whose hand she was holding.

"Yes… Really…"he smiled, "if you kiss when you see the last Ray of the sun. You will remember that kiss in the morning." He nodded his head looking at everyone.

The girl smiled, leaning her head on her boyfriend shoulder, "I've got good eyes…" She chuckled.

"See…" Ronan nudged Ruiko with his shoulder.

"Hmmm…" She stared at the horizon, thinking to herself a kiss is it true. She slowly became nervous as a sun slip past the horizon.

The girl next to them laughed turning facing the boy she was with kissing him on the lips. The other couples chuckled doing the same.

He smiled, raising his eyebrows, "see…" He could see she was nervous, biting her lip.

"We don't have to…" He smiled, "if you…"

"No… No…" She nervously laughed, "I can do this…"

"Okay…" He laughed, leaning his head down, cupping her face, she blushed taking a nervous breath. He licked his lips, she closed her eyes pressing her lips against his, and she felt warm and smiled. He pulled away, she followed his lips. "Wait… Wait…" Past her lips. She opened her eyes blushing. The other couples smiled at her response.

"There's always tomorrow…" The couple next to them nodded their heads turning to leave.

"I'll walk you home…" He held his hand out, "I could kiss you again…"

Her face lit up, and then she frowned, "really… You think… I would…" She crossed her arms pretending to be mad.

"I walk you home… But it will cost you…" He chuckled, nodding his head watching her reaction on her face.

"Cost me… what…" She stopped short taking his hand, narrowing her eyes at him. She tightened her lips.

"I'll let you kiss me…" He laughed holding his hand out wiggling his fingers towards her.

"Oh… That's how it is…" She narrowed her eyes, taking his hand, walking ahead of him. She smiled laughing a little, "perhaps I should be the one who is owed…" Still laughing she turned switching hands so she could face him, "for walking you home…"

They would arrive at her apartment, standing outside the door. "That's where I live…" He pointed to a large building about 50 stories tall.

"Wow…"

"It's new…" He nodded his head, "so about the bill…" He smiled, putting his hand against the door by her head, leaning close to her.

"I don't know…" She leaned against the door, her lips puckered pretending to think.

"What…" He raises eyebrows looking at her in mock disbelief. "Did I not deliver you safely to your door…?"

"Yes…"

"So… Then am I not owed…" He step back bowing at his waist as if she were a Princess. "Would only be a moment of your time…" He smiled with his head still down looking up at her face.

"Fine, fine…" She waved him off. He came close to her, she reached up standing on the tips of her toes cupping his face. "Your reward for getting me home… Safely" she closed her eyes, when their lips touched. She kissed him longer than the first. She pulled away lowering her heels to the ground. She sighed, smiling to herself and thought to herself, "there… You are rewarded…"

"It is nice to meet you Ruiko…" He turned to leave with a wink of his eye.

"Nice to meet you to Ronan…"

She went inside her apartment, running across the floor. She dove on top of her bed, quickly grabbing the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

She stood outside on the street in the shadows. She looked up the ruiko's apartment dressed as a normal student. She wore a fall sweater, long dress to her knees. She wore glasses framed by long black hair. She held a small computer much like his in her hands. Her face glowing from the light of the screen, on the screen, numbers flashed under large headings. Blood pressure, heart beating, temperature, and perspiration.

She smiled, "very nice…" She watched as Ronan walked down the street, she followed closing the computer, slipping it into her pocket.

"Tomorrow…" She whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

The view of Academy city at night was devoid of emotion illuminated by the pale yellow lights of the street. Three bladed windmills slowly turned, dotted the area. The streets were desolate, being a city of schools curfews had been set, no one allowed out past certain times depending on the grade level and their age. No cars or vehicles could be seen driving the roads. The cleaning robots scurried like roaches. Their movements easily detected on the roads and in the well-lit buildings. Their progress monitored as the building level lights turned off when the drones were done moving down to the next floor.

His apartment located on the 40th floor, lay dark, the only light the illuminated numbers of his alarm clock. His body stirred, sitting up straight, he turned placing his feet together on the floor without turning on the light. He moved effortlessly across the floor. He opened the closet door pulling out two different size duffel bags, one larger than the other, placing the smaller one next to his bed, the larger one on the bed. He opened the larger one on the bed starting to dress, when he was finished he reached over grabbing the smaller bag walking over to a table and placing it on top. The table located near a large window, its light bathed him, and his clothing was black formfitting body armor. On his head covered with a tight dark cloth enveloping his head leaving only his face visible. his eyes glazed staring into oblivion, looking lifeless through the smaller duffel bag.  
>It was Ronan.<p>

He brought out and slipped a pair of advanced night goggles on his forehead. He took a deep breath, pulling out a large phone/computer that had shown the girls earlier.

"Ronin…" He spoke without emotion staring at the screen.

The screen flashed displaying the words **project Ronin**. Underneath the title enter **password,** "20140211 miyu…" His face still as his lips moved.

The screen flickered displaying the contents.

1. Activate Ronin project.

2. Objectives.

3. History.

4. Assignments.

5. Upload.

"Activate Ronin project…"

Data flashed across the screen as the word linking flashed across the top. A small red dot appeared in the upper left-hand corner of his left eye, same data that displayed on the screen flashed across his view. His right eye unimpaired.

Linking flashed then successful.

While this occurred, he reached and grabbing a long nightstick attaching it to the side of his thigh. Reached in again attaching various weapons to his body, knives to his forearms, and two katanas attached to his back, appeared like the ends of closed wings above his shoulders.

"Objective…" He spoke, moving his eye to the heading in his vision; it became highlighted as the computer spoke.

"Hand-to-hand combat… Multiple opponents…" The computers voice was that of a female, a face flashed in his memory and then disappeared.

A map flashed showing positions of multiple targets in different sections of the city and around "the Great Wall of China" that surrounded the city.

Each had a grade level, much like the rating system of Espers 0 to 5.

"Ratings…" He asked his eyes reflecting the information as he scanned the screen.

"4 to 5…" The computer answered displaying level 4 in a bright yellow color and level 5 in red.

"History…" He nodded his eyes watching the screen. It displayed the information gathered from previous battles against the different levels. It was broken down into three columns its headings: level, completion, fatalities.

Levels. Completion fatalities

0. 100% 0%

1. 100% 0%

2. 100% 0%

3. 100% 0%

"Analyze…"

Many of the positions flashed Nw threat N

Which meant no weapons threat but along the wall it listed WT, weapon threat.

His eyes moved highlighting the weapon threats.

"Potential encounter 50…" The computer responded his eyes moving across the screen as the picture relayed into his eye.

"Targets…" He walked towards the window, looking down at the illuminated city, His eyes showing no emotion.

"Waiting for response…" The computer spoke then flashed the same response across the screen. A few moments had passed, when the answer came back.

"Terminate all objectives…" was the response. He sighed, turning walking through the darkness following the preprogram map in his eye.

"Terminate all objectives…" the answer she entered, flashing on the screen as she closed the computer sliding it into his pocket. The message still flashing in the upper left corner of his eye.


	12. Chapter 12

She was dressed in the same black body armor as he was wearing, standing in the corner of his apartment, he never noticed. In her hand the same computer, it's light barely visible, glowed across her face. Her glasses framing her narrowed eyes, reflecting as she typed, "terminate all objectives…" She started to follow him, stopping in front of the same large window. The three blade turbine slowly spun in the night air. The pale yellow lit streets empty and quiet.

She had a wicked smile and look in her eyes, pulling her long black hair behind; she twisted it into a long ponytail.

"Time for some fun…" She whispered walking out the door, following behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

The city was monitored by three separate satellites. It would be easy to be caught trying to sneak in and out of the Academy city. The satellites tracking you would scanned then; cross-reference your image with all pictures of students, teachers, and committee members. If you didn't match the photos, then anti skill members would descend on you like locusts on your position. Resistance was considered foolish, deadly force was a distinct possibility.

He walked his predetermined route; it included the blind spots of the monitoring system. His only image would be occasionally view of his back. by the time they arrived he would be gone. He didn't walk straight to his objective. He moved in random patterns playing with them like a cat with a mouse. As he walked he updated the map in his eye. Their positions represented by dots converging on him, he started his attack. The display reading breathe rate, heartbeat, body temperature and power level appeared as he entered combat mode. He came across two anti-skill members quickly dispatching them, knocking them unconscious. Then another by himself, he grabbed his nightstick hitting the anti-skill member on the head. He stared at her, no kill flashed.

Yomakawa and tessou arrived running, turning the corner to the next street joining three other anti-skill members. The Long Avenue was littered with the unconscious, some moaning bodies of anti-skill.

"What the…" Yomakawa stared in disbelief, looking across the road. She waved to the other three members, they quickly ran joining her.

"Anything…" She asked, leaning the shield they use for crowd control next to the building.

"No…" The young man responded, "We just arrived… Nothing…"

"Whoever or whatever it is…" A second man paused, "is really good…"

"There are no signs of any gunfire or explosions.…" The first man shook his head, his eyes looking into their faces.

"Any…"tessou tilted her head her eyes filled with concern.

"No…" Third man shook his head, "they are all unconscious… He hasn't killed anyone…"

"Is it an Esper…?" Yomakawa asked bringing her hand up to her chin. She stared at the ground deep in thought.

"No… All have been checked, the city has been scanned multiple times… Nothing…" The first man was using a handheld device as he updated his information.

"I see…" She narrowed her eyes, exhaling a deep breath and feeling a sense of relief that it wasn't a student.

"Nothing on the scanner…"

"Then… Who is that ..." tessou was looking down the Avenue. She had her arm raised and her hand pointing.

The street was silent and calm, the yellow light of the streetlamps gave an eerie view, as his black figure walked among the bodies that lay around him.

He walked straight towards them, stepping over the bodies, his face hidden behind the goggles. He had not been touched except when his fists, feet, and weapon struck their objectives.

"Damn…" Yomakawa shook her head, whispering to herself.

"Um…"

She could hear the fear in tessou voice as she tried to speak.

Yomakawa pointed to each of the three, "you… There… There and there…tessou over there…" They form a semicircle facing him as he continued to approach.

"Stop…" She yelled, "Or we will be forced to…" Before she could finish her statement one of the officers pulled his weapon firing it, striking him in the chest, his body flinched, then changed direction and ran towards him. The man fired again, he dodged this time, the image in his left eye showing the bullet trajectory, he moved avoiding the shot, again the same results. Ronan's shoulder barreled into the man's body sending him flying, hitting large glass window of a store. The glass exploded sending shards like small knives through the air showering the three. He fell onto the floor, breathing heavy, he never got up again.

The other two followed suit pulling their weapons. There trajectory predetermined, he avoided them easily. He drove his fist into the stomach of one, his breath and saliva violently left through his mouth, filling the air, and uppercut finished him. His body hit the ground with a thud arms and legs sprawled out.

The last one fell from a kick to the groin; he reached up grabbing the hand that held the gun, taking it, bending the barrel. He then drove his knee into the face of his opponent. A fine red mist filled the air as his body collapsed on the asphalt. His body laid still as his breathing was shallow.

"Tessou..." She yelled, "Behind me…"

"No… No… I can do this…" Her voice strained and cracked with fear as she stared wide-eyed through her glasses. Their voice patterns appeared on his monitor, yomakawa strong, tessou weak.

"Don't pull your weapon… Tes…" She yelled moving in front of her, "what…"

He moved quickly towards yomakawa, she held her riot shield tight, staring at him from behind the glass, bracing herself, protecting tessou. He stopped and slowly lifted his hand, his finger sticking out. She watched as he touched the clear shield, millimeters separated them. She narrowed her eyes glaring at him. She felt the vibration, her eyebrows furrowed,

"What the…"

The shield vibrated, and then cracked then shattered falling to pieces on the ground.

"Huh…" She quickly step back, then swing out at him with her leg trying to sweep his legs out, he blocked it. She quickly stood up, blocking him from her, she yelled,

"Run…"

"Huh…"

"Run... Tess..."

"No… Yom...

She swung again, her fist pushed aside by his hand. Again she tried, every time he blocked it. She reached for her weapon, he grabbed her wrist. She could feel his strength as he held her wrist. She struggled, hearing the bone crack. Tessou ran from behind, hoping to protect yomakawa. She swung her baton so hard that she fell forward, tripping, he caught the baton, crushing it in his hand. The splinters and shards dropped through the air, dancing on the asphalt. They stared at his strength, unsure what to do. He then struck Tessou in the stomach, dropping her to her knees, and then tossed yomakawa to the ground.

He reached out to Tessou

"No..." Yomakawa screamed, holding her broken wrist. Tessou looked up to the individual wearing goggles, so cold and impersonal. Her hands feeling the ground grabbing her glasses putting them back on her face.

"I'm sorry… Yomakawa…"

She watched remembering the shield, how it shattered with his finger.

"Don't you hurt her…?" She screamed using all her strength; she stood up swinging with her cracked wrist. He step back, catching her wrist, twisting her to the ground. She slid across the pavement undamaged except for her ego. She gripped her broken wrist, her face grimacing with pain. She stared at him with anger in her eyes. "Please... don't hurt her... " she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. He reached over, placing his hand on her head then gently patted her head.

The air split as shots from long range flew towards him, detected by his sensors in his body armor, moving quickly he reached around Tessou pulling her close, "what…" She yelled with eyes wide, blushing. He hugged her tightly, turning her around, his back facing the oncoming shots. The shots struck, hitting the force field around them, scattered across the pavement, stopping next to yomakawa. She stared at the spent round, they lay squash, smoking in front of her.

"Military…" She whispered looking at the rounds, turning to looking in the direction they were fired.

"You protected her…" She thought to herself. She watched as he stood, tessou behind him, he raised his arm. She felt the air vibrate, the ground shake as a white aura appeared around his arm moving towards his hand. The shots continued, she could hear the metal hitting the asphalt as it was deflected. She looked around seeing the rounds scatter among the unconscious bodies of anti-skill. She worried a stray could hit one of them. Tessou sat staring up at him, as a bright flash emanated from his hand, much like a certain rail gun with the coin, they could feel the air displaced by the light as it barreled towards the shooters.

Yomakawa's eyes followed the lights trajectory to an abandoned building a half-mile down the Avenue. She watched as the building disappeared in a large explosion as the light impacted it. There was a large shockwave as the air and debris was sent miles into the air, the shock wave roaring towards them, blowing debris down the Avenue, the trees bending, their branches violently fluttering in and through the air. She felt the wind rush across her skin, her long ponytail flipping in the air. The displaced air returned like a breeze. Tessou reached to her face, moving strands of hair that covered her face, holding her glasses. She looked over shoulder, he was leaving, not in a hurry, turning the corner and disappeared.

Yomakawa smiled seeing Tessou staring bewildered but all right.


	14. Chapter 14

The morning sunrise burned with oranges, Reds and pinks as the light kissed the gray clouds that hung in the sky. The three bladed turbines slowly spun, dotting the area.

"What is your problem…?" She was screaming, her face distorted and her hands clenched in rage. "Do you know how important it is…?" She stood on the tips of her toes, jamming her finger in front of his face. She had met him back at the apartment. She could be as angry as she wanted and as loud as she wanted. No one lived in this building past the 20th floor. Her dark eyes flashed and her ponytail whipped about in the air.

"Fifty..." She quickly turned away, "50 potential kills… And not a single one…" She walked over to the table. The small computer was open, running data. The data scrolling quickly down the screen.

"Breathing… Normal… body temperature… Normal everything within parameters…" She leaned over the computer supported by both hands on the table, shaking her head. ".01%…" She took a deep breath, ".01%… That's all the power you used… Just one… Just one kill…" She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, bringing her hand up pinching her nose. She exhaled and then she changed her assault, she sighed, closing her eyes, taking off her glasses. She turned slowly walking up to him, tilting her head, "please…" She spoke very slow drawing out the word, puckering her lips, "for me… Just one and it's all a success…" She wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his chest. She leaned back looking up at his face; his eyes glazed staring into nothing, his face still, like a statue.

"Ronan… Do you remember when we…" She sighed pushing herself away from him, "of course not…"

"Sit down… For me…" She released her grip, stepping back, "please…"

He walked over to the couch, sitting down his back straight eyes barely blinking. She walked over, lifting her leg as she straddled his legs wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned in pulling her body close to his, she laid her head on his shoulders.

She sighed softly, "just one…"


	15. Chapter 15

Uiharu was sitting, running data, reading a book for class. Konori sitting at the table with a half-gallon milk in her hand, bringing it to her lips, she smiled, "milk…" Taking a big gulp. Yomakawa laughed, her right wrist in a cast, and then tensed as her cracked ribs sent out pain signals reminding her of last night. Tessou, a large bandage across her right cheek and her right ankle taped from her "fall". Shirai shaking her head as she listened to the story as yomakawa spoke.

"Really…" Shirai closed her eyes, "almost 50… Not a single one…"

"No…" tessou nodded her head, smiling, "thank goodness…"

"So is it some kind of training… Or testing…" Shirai brought her hand up to her chin thinking about the situation.

"Don't know…" Yomakawa shook her head, "everything's quiet… Nobody's talking…"

"Must be military… But could it be an Esper from the past…" Shirai turned looking at uiharu.

"Possible… But… He… Or she had the same ability almost like rail gun…" yomakawa eyes followed Shirai as she walked over to Uiharu's desk.

"Sissy…" Her eyes lit, she had a big smile on her face, "oh… It wasn't her…" She chuckled, "I would've known…" She nodded her head with a cheeky smile on her face.

It seems that Shirai at set up traps to wake her if her precious Sissy decided to leave or meet with a certain male, with rotten luck. She had Alarms on the Windows, night sensors, tracking devices on her favorite shorts. Just to name a few. It was unknown to Shirai that a little electric shock went a long way in "disabling the devices"

"Is that the footage from last night…?" Shirai tightened her lips, leaning her hands on the table next to uiharu.

"It's a surveillance camera, four different views in the area." She nodded her head with a big smile on her face. Yomakawa, Konori, and tessou walked over, all watching, as if it were the latest Idol episode.

"This is the store that the window was broken. This is the bank down the road, this is a little south street camera, and this is a satellite view…"

"Satellite…" Yomikawa's mouth dropped, "I thought they didn't…"

"Yep…" Uiharu leaned back in her chair putting her arms behind her head, closing her eyes smiling.

"That's how the military knew…" She pointed to the screen, "Can you enlarge this…"

"Sure… Why that particular building…" Uiharu quickly split the screen, half showing the fight the other half the building.

"If I'm right…"

The screen image, grew large, yomakawa leaned closer staring at the screen then to Tessou.

"This is when we arrived…" She pointed to the screen, on top of the building, on its roof two, two sniper teams were setting up.

Shirai narrowed her eyes watching the monitor.

"It some sort of reactive armor, he's wearing…" Shirai narrowed her eyes, as she tapped the screen. Uiharu glared at her for touching her monitor.

Konori caught a glimpse of something, "uiharu… can you slow this down…" She smiled as she adjusted her glasses.

"AA... Sure…"

"Why…" tessou tilted her head, like a kitten looking in the mirror, looked at her with wondering eyes.

"Not sure…" She sighed leaning closer to the screen, "there…"

"What the…" They all stared at the screen. The armor was sending out pulses like radar.

"Put those two together…" Konori pointed to the screen, "the shot of the building and this one… Look, look at the timestamps…"

"It was when he tossed yomakawa across the road, and stood in front of Tessou …" yomakawa narrowed her eyes, cringing at konari words, " He only had time to get one of you out of the way…" Konori smiled, grabbing her milk chugging it in victory, "does a body good…"

Yomakawa remembered watching as the shots rolled along the ground like dice, the flash when they struck his force field. They were firing to rapid to be sharpshooters.

"Grrrr.' she growled, "They weren't military…"

"Huh..." They turned their heads looking at her, "what…"

"Their shot patterns were too random, after the first two missed, they just unloaded…"

"That's right…" tessou nodded her head, "he grabbed me, using himself as a shield."

"But he still beat you guys…" Shirai chimed in the conversation. "So it doesn't make him or her good guy." She closed her eyes, tightening her lips.

"Have there been any other attacks around the city…" Konori asked, wiping the milk from her lips.

"There have been a lot of fights…"

"I see…"

"Look… Unknown assailants…" Uiharu tapped her screen nodding her head.

"These two are ranked three, that one is a 2." There was a collective sigh then shaking their heads, as they all look down the list. They could finally see a pattern starting to form…

"Looks like he's working through the list…" Yomikawa's lips tightened, closed her eyes realizing the potential situations.

"No… Fours… Or five's… Yet…"

Shirai took a deep breath shaking her head, "dammit… Sissy…"

"Uiharu quickly spun around in her chair, facing the computer screen as her fingers tapping the keys, "I'll send warnings out to all the fours and fives…" Yomakawa nodded her head as Konori formed a plan.

"I'm on it…" Uiharu typing at a blinding rate, staring at the screen, "sending emails out…"

"Shirai…" tessou tilted her head, "aren't you a four…"

Yes…"

"And Mikoto's a five right…"

Konori, yomakawa and tessou shook their heads looking at her,

"Two birds with one stone…" Shirai had a mischievous smile on her face as she thought. A large smile grew on her lips, thinking she and sissy would be working together hand in hand. She closed her eyes as she drooled from the corner of her lips.

" what is she…."

"I'm not wiping her chin…" Uiharu shook her head.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ruiko… What are you doing…?" Mikoto tilted her head, trying to see. She had her phone out texting. She was staring wide-eyed with a big smile on her face. She chuckled to herself grinning wildly.

"Huh..." She smiled, not missing a beat continuing to move her fingers with precision. Her cheeks turning pink. She gave Mikoto a quick glance, Mikoto suddenly, I know who that is look on her face.

"So…" Mikoto smiled, Shirai narrowed her eyes.

"Are you texting… Him…" Mikoto narrowed her eyes puckering her lips.

"Look… See…" Ruiko quickly smiled holding the phone out, they stopped, Mikoto and Shirai leaned close their heads touching, and Shirai blushed.

"Ooohh... Sissy…" She thought to herself

Mikoto nodded her head with a sly smile on her face.

"He wants to meet for lunch…" She sighed, holding the phone with both hands.

"When…"

"Today…" She paused for a moment on her lips a slight frown, I told him we were doing something, I'd call him after…" She chuckled to herself.

"Humph..." Shirai nodded her head, "whatever…" She waved her hand nonchalantly in the air.

"Shirai…" Bluish white sparks danced across Mikoto's hair, "he's nice…" Mikoto's cheeks turned a shade of rose and her eyes shined. Her mind drifted off to a different time and place. Shirai stared, clenching her teeth. "I bet I know who she's thinking about…" She looked at Mikoto and ruiko's faces. They both had the same look on their faces, "sickening…" She whispered to herself shaking her head.

"Uiharu…" Ruiko looked up, she smiled from the corner of her lips, "it's been a while…"

"Yes… It has…" She smiled taking a deep breath.

"In hurry…"

"I thought I'd be late…" Uiharu nodded her head; she was carrying a laptop bag strapped to her left shoulder.

"Did you bring it…?" Shirai asked pointing at the large rectangular bag strapped to her.

"Yes…"

"What…" Both Mikoto and Ruiko asked, curious about what it was. Ruiko signed off, snapping the phone closed, "I'll call him later…" She tilted her head smiling.

"So…" Uiharu exhaled, looking at Ruiko, with a curious look on her face. "That's why my skirt has not been flipped in a while…" She chuckled, "thank goodness…" There was a sense of relief on her face.

Ruiko reached out snatching her close, "don't worry… Uiharu… You will always be my number one girl…" She playfully whispered in her ear, reaching down slowly running her fingers along the hem of her skirt, uiharu blushed shaking her head.

"I prefer it down, please…" She struggled from ruiko's grasp. Mikoto, with a slight smile, laughed then narrowed her eyes, gazing at Shirai

"If you even think…"

"What Sissy…" She was playing the innocent girl, "I wasn't thinking about embracing you like Ruiko did and running my fingers along the soft, delicate hem of your skirt. They could see her face turning red, she started breathing hard, "feeling your warm body against…aaaaughhh..."

Shirai lay still, slightly twitching a small bluish white sparks darted from Mikoto's bangs.

"Really…"

"So… Should we find someplace to eat and look it over…?"

"Sure…" They all smiled paying no attention to Shirai still lying on the ground struggling to stand.

"Sissy… Why must you be so cruel…?" She strained to stand, struggling to get up chuckling to herself.

They walked around until they found a nice shady spot to sit, grabbing some crepes to eat.

"It's been a week since the last attack on anti-skill…" Uiharu narrated as they watched the video from all four surveillance cameras.

Mikoto glared, watching the video screen taking it in. She clenched her fist.

"So… He or she hasn't taken on a four or a five yet… huh..." Mikoto wore an excited expression on her face. She thought of it as a challenge. Someone she hadn't beaten. There was only one person as she was unable to beat. no matter how hard she tried. But she thought to herself she would never stop trying, Now another challenge.

"Sissy… Don't get so excited…" Shirai her hand on Mikoto shoulder, "he or she has taken on 50 armed anti-skills and two unknown snipers…"

"Yeah… But they weren't expecting it…" She narrowed her eyes, "if we…"

"Sissy…" Shirai interrupted her "this is judgment and anti-skill business. You should not get involved. She rubbed Mikoto's back, slowly getting lower. She leaned close to her face. She could feel her breath. Mikoto slowly turned, their faces so close Shirai could kiss her lips. She looked into Mikoto's eyes then to her lips, slowly leaning closer puckering her lips. Uiharu seeing the sneak attack, slowly reached out grabbing her computer and moved it away from them. Mikoto slowly narrowed her eyes as if to receive a kiss while clenching her fist. Ruiko took a few steps back staring. It was like watching a National Geographic special, watching the antelope standing by the water's edge drinking then a large tree log slowly approaching but it's not a tree log. Slowly and closer it would come. Uiharu, Ruiko stood together their hands clasped watching as they waited for her to strike.

There was a loud hissing noise followed by a loud pop as sparks flew. Shirai body flew through the air hitting the ground tumbling a few meters, her body twitching.

"How could you…" Mikoto, the crocodile, screamed as she glared at Shirai.

"This is important… I will shock you over and over until you realize it. You will look like a dried frog…"

She stood her body tensed, clenching her fist.

"Oh… Sissy... Don't you realize…" Shirai lay on the ground as her body trembled. A painful smile on her face.

"So…" Uiharu checked her computer, "whew… it's fine…" She felt relieved and smiled slightly.

"we should think of a plan…?" Ruiko nodded her head, narrowing her eyes her hand on her chin.

"We just can't wait for him or her to strike…"

Since the febri incident, mikoto has been willing to let others help. When she thought it was necessary. She could see how excited the others became. It also brought them closer together. It also gave her the freedom to act in situations like this. She didn't have to hide.

"Yeah…" Mikoto turned looking at them with excitement in her eyes; she smiled as she watched Ruiko puckered her lips.

"You…cccan't..." Shirai was struggling to speak, kneeling on the ground. She held her hand out to Mikoto. She stared, Shirai wiggled her fingers, with her best I'm sorry pout on her face. It was well used and Mikoto knew but she still reached out helping her friend up.

Shirai had a mischievous smile on her face. Uiharu and Ruiko closed her eyes shaking their head.

"You can't help…" Shirai spoke but she was not heard as Ruiko ignored her.

"Maybe… The old iron bridge…" She had her hand covering her mouth and her eyes closed as she thought about it, "it is private…"

"What…" Mikoto turned releasing Shirai's hand, she stumbled backwards, maintaining her balance.

"Yeah… Ronan and I…" She quickly caught herself and paused.

"Yes… Go on…" Mikoto eyes change from attack mode to tell me everything mode…

"AA... I..…" her words struggled to pass her lips. Ruiko nervously looked around; Mikoto was familiar with the old iron bridge. She had met and battled Touma and devised a plan to rescue her sisters. She had exposed her frailties to him on that bridge the memory brought the color of rose to her cheeks.

"That would be good…" Mikoto closed her eyes, smiling. "It is isolated…" She sighed releasing a small breath.

"So… You and Ronan… Huh…" She had a sly look on her face, looking at Ruiko from the corner of her eyes.

"Wait… No…" Ruiko waved her hands nervously in the air.

"So…" Uiharu drew the word out slowly from her lips, "has he been flipping…"

"What… No…" She reached up nervously scratching her head, "really… You know…"

"Know what…" Mikoto, could smell blood in the water, narrowed her eyes, raising her chin.

"You know…" She blushed, "if you see the last Ray of sunlight when it past the horizon…"

"Go on…" Mikoto, the crocodile in the water, slowly moving closer…

"You are supposed to…"

"To what…" She stepped a little closer.

"Kiss…" She whispered bringing her hands up to cover her face.

"wwwwhhattt.." They all responded simultaneously,

Shirai her hands on the table leaning forward, Mikoto stared cheeks bright red; uiharu eyes widened her hands quickly covering her mouth.

"Fine…" Ruiko clenched her fist, bringing her arms to her sides. "When you see the last Ray of sunlight you are supposed to kiss… That way you'll remember it in the morning." She got it out in one breath. She crossed her arms across her chest, tightening her lips still blushing,

"so… I manned up…" She nodded her head with determination.

"What's this got to do with the plan…?" Shirai with her hands on the table sighing, shaking her head.

"Plan… Oh yeah…" Mikoto brushed it off, "we lure him there and we beat him…" She waved her off with her hand.

"Really…" She redirected her attention to Ruiko, "so… How many times…"

Ruiko exhaled, she was looking at the ground her eyes upturned looking at Mikoto.

"Ummm...Every day this week…" She whispered.

"WWWWHHHAAATTTT!"

"Well… He calls… We meet…" She chuckled softly closing her eyes, "then…"


	17. Chapter 17

Nan Sakazaki was a man on a mission. He walked down the dimly lit corridor, passing numerous doors. He had a slight smile on his face. His gray eyes framed by his dark rimmed glasses, his white hair slightly balding. He wasn't dressed like a normal researcher. He wore a nice conservative business suit. His eyes focused on the elevator down the hallway. The room he was heading to was located 10 floors below the surface. He smiled when the elevator door opened, sighing he inserted a special key into the panel, turning it to the right, a new set of illuminated numbers appeared, S1 through S 11 were lit, S 12 through S 30 darkened. He stood alone with his hands behind him, rocking back and forth, humming a tune.

He watched as the numbers dinged as he passed each floor. The elevator stopped, a moment passed than the doors opened to another hallway. He smiled then sighed, stepping out of the elevator, chuckling to himself.

She was standing in front of a large screen 100 inch monitor running data, three equally size screens attached to the walls, filled with results, and they were the only lights in the room. The greenish glow reflecting off her glasses with eyes narrowed, watching the video of the attack.

"Infrared please…" The large monitor next to the main screen changed, showing the attack in red yellows and oranges.

"Expand section H4 through H9…"

She was watching a satellite view of the area before the sniping attack.

"There… You are…" She smiled then chuckled.

There was a knock at the door, the doorknob slowly turned, "screen off…" sHe spoke quickly turning to see who was coming into the room.

"Director…Sakazaki..." Her voice quivered as she snapped to attention bowing her head.

"Now… Now… Ms. Kusanagi…" He closed his eyes, waving his hand.

"Ami… Please call me Ami…"

"Very well… Ami…" He emphasizes her name, "so… How is project Ronin..." He nodded smiling his eyes seem to glow.

"Very well…" Her voice was weak somewhat unsure still looking at the ground. She did know why he had come all the way down here to see her.

"I am still trying to work out a few bugs…" She paused, watching him move past her, looking at the data on the large screens.

"Impressive…" He raised his arm, pointing at the results, "100% against level 0 through level III…" He nodded, "that's good…"

"No… Four or… Five's engagement yet…" He looked over shoulder at her, "hmmm..."

"No… Not yet…"

"50 anti-skill…" He smirked, "hand-to-hand… Impressive…"

"No kills…" He sighed somewhat disappointing, "that's the bug… Isn't it…" He raised his hand up covering his mouth, nodding his head.

"Yes… ssir..." She stuttered, turning to look at him, "I… I… Just need a little more time… I think…"

He shook his head, raising his arm to quiet her nervous chatter.

"It is still very impressive…" He exhaled, "perhaps a different subject…" He bit his lip thinking to himself, "maybe military…"

"Really…" She smiled, "could you…" She clutched her hands to her chest, leaning forward eyes wide with excitement.

"May be a military training accident…" He raises hands into the air making air quotes around the word "accident".

"Thank you… Thank you sir…" She repeated, bowing her head.

"It is a shame though…" She looked at him, somewhat confused by his comments. "Using Ronan's body…" She sighed agreeing with him.

"His death during the attack…" He shrugged his shoulders, "oh well…" Looking at Ami…" She nodded her head.

"With his work… Combined with yours…" He chuckled moving to the next set of screens, "are these the figures…" He pointed to the information.

"Yes…" She nodded.

"Organic machines…" His eyes moving eyeing the data, "that allocates your own DNA to repair wounds and fight disease…" He licked his lips, "even neurological disabilities… Awesome…"

"The military is in love with it…" Her eyes shined looking at the data flashed across the screen, "one kill is all I need…"

"A soldier that can heal himself without leaving the battlefield…" He laughed, "Billions… Every nation wants it…"

She smiled as the numbers danced in her head; he put his hand on her shoulder, smiling, his teeth reflecting the green light of the monitors, "where did he get the idea…"

She chuckled, as she thought about it, "ghost in the Shell… Micro machines… Laughing man…"

She continued with a smile on her face, "They use nanomachines, technological…"

"Hmmm…" He furrowed his brow, shaking his head, "what's that…"

"Manga and anime…" She laughed, "cyborgs, everyone's attach to the net, political intrigue and sex…" She sighed, her eyes shining remembering him reading the books on a slow Saturday afternoon, eating a sandwich and drinking ice tea in bed.

"Hey Ami…" He would say, "Check this out…" She would lift her head off his chest, "you woke me up for this…" And she would quickly pinch him.

"Ms. Kusanagi…" She felt his hand on her shoulder gently shaking.

"Hmmm...

" thinking about him.." He smiled slightly from the corner of her mouth, "I'm sorry"

"Were you… I forgot that you two had a relationship once"

"Yes…" She reached up adjusting her glasses.

"Anyway…" He laughed, turning to leave, "we've increase your budget…"

"What!" She stared at him mouth open wide, "why…"

He grabbed the doorknob, looking over shoulder, "Ronan was a healer, looking to a higher purpose for his project, healing the broken and the sick…" He paused, fixing his glasses, "I wouldn't expect anything else from him, even with that human brain computer hybrid underneath a titanium skull and body encasing his organs, and he would still look to heal…" He opened the door; the florescent light flooded the room. She squeezed her eyes as they hurt reacting to the influx of a harsh light, "imagine what could be done with a train warrior…"

He waved, "oh by the way… Did you ever find those missing ampoules?" He took us deep sigh turning to look over his shoulders.

"No… No sir…"

"Accounting shows that a potential thousand doses were developed and we can't find them anywhere." He waved, humming as he closed the door.

She sighed, taking her glasses off pinching the bridge of her nose, "damn… Eyes…"

She turned moving towards the door in the back. She mumbled something to herself, "Jerk…" Turning the knob she entered the room.

It was a well-lit clean sparsely filled room. The computer terminals located at the head of a large table. A large clear glass tub set elevated on the table. The light green solution filled to the top, slightly aerated. Covered by the solution were the partial remains of a human body. His nose and mouth were covered by oxygen mask. Its body badly burned, its right arm missing at the shoulder and both legs missing below the knees. Bits of its flesh floating in the solution, occasionally the fingers of the left hand twitched, its eyelids partially opened. A single large screen displayed the vital signs of the individual. Sitting next to the table was a young man dressed in a sterile gown and mask, replacement parts, shining in the light, grayish silver in color, shaped like human bones.

"Are we ready…?" She changed her clothing into the same sterile outfit.

"Yes…"

"Any radiation leak from the bone marrow centers..."

"No…" He smiled behind his mask, picking up the thigh bone waving it around playfully in the air.

"Careful…" She glared at him, he slowly set it down back on the table.

"How much of the Ronan solution do we have…?" She asked slipping on her gloves.

"Two Ampoules..."

He nodded his head, "one's enough…"

"Okay… Should be ready in less than a week…" She patted the tub, its eyes moving slowly. It's Heart line jumping on the monitor.


	18. Chapter 18

Ruiko smiled walking down the hallway as the elevator doors closed. She hummed as she watched the door numbers rising looking for someone's particular number, chuckling to herself, her cheeks blushed and her eyes squeezed tight enjoying the moment.

"4001…" She nodded her head, reaching up, she knocked on the door. It wasn't a particularly loud knock but more like a tap. She cleared her throat, straightening her clothes then looking around to make sure no one was around, she cupped her breast, lifting them up a little, "there…"

She heard a muffled reply, "coming…" Through the door.

She stood there, her smile growing larger, raising her hand to her mouth. she blew out two quick breaths, "smells good…" She had popped the peppermint candy in her mouth earlier.

The doorknob turned and the door opened, "hello…" She smiled, then her eyes widened in surprised.

"I… I…" She stuttered, "Not the right door…"

"Ronan…!" A young woman tilted her head and her long dark hair shined having just been washed. She wore glasses covering her dark eyes. But what really caught her by surprise was the tiny towel tightly wrapped around her body. It barely covered her ample breasts trying to escape captivity. It hung down just below her bottom. She smiled at the surprised, unsure what to do, eyes staring Ruiko standing with her mouth open.

"Hello…" The young woman smiled, "come in…" She paused, "I'm running late… I overslept…"

Ruiko felt the pain in her chest, bringing her hand between her breasts.

"Ronan!" She yelled again, they could hear that the shower was going in the bedroom. Ruiko could see the bed unmade the blankets hanging to the floor. She bit her lip as her eyes glistened.

"My brother is an idiot…" Ruiko quickly turned, "brother…"

The young woman stood naked her back turned to Ruiko, drying herself. "Yeah… He didn't set the alarm…"

She leaned forward slipping into her black barely there panties, then reached around slipping on her bra, turning around to Ruiko, snapping the clasp between her breasts, "there we go…" She smiled, "the girls are held captive again…" She tilted her head smiling, "so… You are... Ruiko…" She walked over with her hand out, "nice to meet you…" She nodded, "I'm Ami kusanagi…"

Ruiko was starting to regain her composure, "but his last name…"

"Is different…" She chuckled, "plus I'm Japanese and he's American…" She walked over to the table in the living room next to the window, to finish dressing. She picked up a shirt from the chair slipping her arm into the sleeves putting it on.

"Adopted…" She lifted her leg slipping into a three-quarter length skirt, "since we were five…" She said then sighed, "His parents were family friends. They were killed in a car accident…" She sighed, her eyes staring at the floor, "so…"

"Ami…" He called out from the bedroom.

"What…" She smiled, "they are hanging over the back of the chairs…" She smiled pointing to the shirt and pants.

"Are you ready… Ruiko…" She whispered wearing a mischievous smile on her face.

"Ready for what…" She looked at ami with a concerned look on her face. She followed as her hand rose pointing to the bedroom door.

"Ami…" The door opened and Ronan walked out of the bedroom, drying his hair. A towel wrapped low around his waist.

Ami watched as ruiko's cheeks flushed, her mouth open slowly staring at him. The towel moving as he dried his hair as he continued to talk. He stood tall as droplets of water traced lines down his chest to his firm stomach to the towel.

"Are you going to be late…?" He paused bringing the towel to his neck; he was looking at ami, and then saw Ruiko out of the corner of his eyes

Ruiko watched as a smile slowly grew on his lips, turning to look at her, "hello…" Smiling he moved quickly towards her.

"Be careful… He's a hugger…" Ami smiled covering her mouth with her hand.

"Huh…" She turned her head looking at her as she chuckled by the table.

"Good morning…" She heard, before she could look at him, he wrapped his arms around her, her heart jumping, she felt the side of her face lean against his warm chest. He put his chin on top of her head. She could feel his heartbeat increase as she felt his chest rise and fall with each breath. She sighed, feeling weak. "Good morning…" She whispered. He moved his hand up her back, cupping her head gently stroking her cheek. They were the shade of rose, she sighed.

"Do you need me…"

"Yes…" Ruiko whispered.

"To take you to work… Ami…"

Ruiko didn't mind the potential embarrassment.

Ami shook her head, "no…" She laughed, "I'll drive and ..." She paused, "who are you three…"

Ruiko was lost, breathing his scent, in his warm embrace.

They stood at the door, wide-eyed staring at her barely visible wrapped by strong lean arms dressed in a white towel.

"Hey guys…" Ronan chuckled, "come in…" He motioned with his head. They hesitated as Ruiko took a deep breath, leaning back putting her hand against his chest, smiling.

"Who…" She exhaled, looking out the corner of her eye to the door.

"What…" She slowly turned her head, eyes narrowed opening wide. She recognized their faces but her body refused to make the appropriate adjustment, remaining in his arms held against his lean tone body. She smiled satisfied then,

"Mikoto…!" She exclaimed as if a bomb was dropped.

She smiled narrowing her eyes with a gotcha expression.

"Oh my…" Uiharu fell backwards into Sharai's arms, as Shari shouted, "Why aren't you dressed…" She narrowed her eyes, "you shouldn't be wearing anything but a towel in public…" She slowly pushed uiharu forward on her feet again.

"But…" He looked at her in dismay, "this is my apartment…" He whispered.

Mikoto tilted her head, cheeks red, narrowing her eyes. "Yes… Shari… His apartment…"

"I… I… Oh…" Sharai stutter with an embarrassed smile, "well… Sissy… I mean… You know… Naked…"

Ami laughed, putting on her long white lab coat, "off to work…" She smiled walking past the three of them, "don't worry…" She smiled and sighed, "I'm his sister…"

"Ooooohhhh." They looked at her then to Ronan noticing the difference. She bumped into uiharu who is still recovering, they heard the clunk as something hit the floor.

"Oh sorry…" They bent down to pick it up. Uiharu got it first, smiling, "it's just like Ronan's…" she handed the phone to ami.

"Yes it is…" She paused looking at the three of them, then quickly introduced herself leaving in a hurry down the hallway.

Ronan had returned fo the bedroom to finish dressing. Mikoto, uiharu and Shari slowly approached Ruiko. She was moving backward slowly hands out, smiling nervously.

"Guys… Really…"

"Go on…" Mikoto grinned.

"So no flipping… Huh…" Uiharu smirked.

"Hhhmm... Really… barely dressed in front of his sister…" Shirai used air quotes when she said "sister".

The talk or interrogation continued until Ronan came out of the bedroom. "So…" He slipped his hand into his sleeve, smiling as his muscles moving under his skin putting his arm through the sleeve then the other. They stared cheeks the color of rose, breathing becoming short, as he buttoned his shirt.

"Wow."

"So nice…"

"He's okay…"

"He feels good to…" She whispered, staring at him. She felt eyes upon her as she slowly moved her head, looking at them, and then smiled, "yeah… I manned up…" She nodded her head as they burst into laughter.

Ronan looked at them, wondering. "Huh…"

"So… What's the plan…?" Ruiko laughed tilting her head. Ronan nodded his head offering sodas from the refrigerator.

"I thought we could walk around Academy city…" He took a drink, "and take pictures…"

"Hmm..."

They twisted their lips, thinking.

"I have some old 35mm cameras with color and black-and-white film. We could take pictures with everyone in it…" He smiled picking up a camera, adjusting the lens, snapping a quick picture of them together, smiling, heads cocked in different directions.

"See…" He showed the result, they laughed, "that will be great…"

"Also… We could fire up the grill and cook some meat and veggies…" He opened the refrigerator door, they moved quickly, moving him out of the way, laughing. He directed them over to the white butcher wrapped package, "there that one…"

Mikoto handed the package to Ruiko. she slowly opened it revealing the thin slices of probably marbled beef.

"Ooooo…" They stared glassy eyed, nodding their heads at each other.

"So… Shall we…"

They nodded, chuckling, each other grabbing a camera, heading out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

The smell of cooked meat and vegetables filled the room. They were sitting, laughing, around the table, looking at photos that they had taken earlier that day. They had spent the entire day walking around Academy city. They went to the Parks, the seventh mist trying on clothing and bathing suits, taking pictures. Then walking to the river, they sat watching the sun descend towards the horizon, over the old iron bridge. They stood taking pictures as couples stood, arm in arm watching. A few waved,

"Back again…" They nodded. They watched as Ruiko smiled looking up at Ronan, her head leaning against his arm.

"I can't believe you took that…" Mikoto screamed as blue and white sparks danced across her hair.

It was a photo of her in the dressing room getting ready to try on some clothing. Her skirt was on the floor, still wearing shorts, "Shirai!"

"Here… Let me see…" Ronan smiled reaching over, snatching it for Mikoto's hand, "what… does it…. Wait…. no…"

"Oh... Those are some sexy shorts…" He chuckled, "oh really…" Mikoto narrowed her eyes, "perhaps… You would like to see this one… Then…"

She slid a photo across the table. His eyes were wide as he picked up the photo.

He smiled, "I prefer the black one…" They laughed; it was a photo of him wearing a long blue dress that hung low in the back. He had taken a dare and lost. He lowered his head, "fine… It was tight but very loose in the front.

"Perhaps one day…" He sighed looking sad cupping his chest, "laughing.

"Who took this one anyway…?"

Ruiko slowly raised her hand. They continued looking through the pictures, eating more meat and vegetables, laughing, eyes darting to each photo hoping not to be embarrassed.

"I like this one…" Uiharu smiled, she lifted it up showing everyone. It showed the group standing together hands out and waving towards the camera, smiling. Ronan next to Ruiko then Mikoto and Shirai then uiharu. "Oh… Look at that…"

They leaned closer, uiharu pointing to Ronan and Ruiko holding hands.

"Aaaaa..."

Ruiko sighed, holding two pictures one in each hand, gazing at it. She had a small smile on her face. Mikoto noticed it, "what is it…"

She got up from her chair, walking over looking over her shoulder, it was a black-and-white photograph of her looking up at Ronan as he looked at her and the other was of them kissing.

"Oh…" Mikoto smiled, "I took that…"

Mikoto walked over to the kitchen, filling her plate with more food, "so good…" She smiled, "anyone else…" With that Shirai popped up next to her, looking at her with her best puppy dog eyes, "yes… Sissy…" She held her plate out smiling. Mikoto shook her head, "here you go…" With a happy smile on her face.

She walked past the bookshelves, then slowly backed up, "is this…" she sat her plate on the table next to the couch. "Is this ghost in the Shell…?" She chuckled, reaching up taking the book.

"Yes…" Ronan nodded, "yes it is…"

"It's a classic…" Mikoto thumbing through the pages, eyes moving following the story.

"The videos are on the lower shelves…" He stood up, patting Ruiko on the shoulder. He walked over to Mikoto.

"See… Laughing man, solid-state…" He nodded, "even innocence and arise 1 thru 5…" He sighed, "When I was younger I got my idea for my research from them…"

"Oh please…" Shari nodded her head, doubting him.

"No… Really…" He looked over shoulder at her, "the micro machines in laughing man… To repair the circuits in their computerized brains. I thought maybe organic versions using T cells and utilizing your own DNA…"

"That's what you do…" Mikoto looked up at Ronan.

"Yes… Organic molecular biology as part of my research…" He reached over selecting a manga, "here check this out…"

He quickly reached up grabbing his forehead, his face grimacing in pain, "dammit…"

"Are you all right…" Mikoto reached up grabbing his arm.

"Yeah… It's a damn headache…"

A memory flashed through his mind. He was in bed reading, eating a sandwich his voice barely audible. A dark-haired girl sleeping looking up at him, a lake and a little girl lying on the ground, her body twisted.

"It's all right it will be over soon…" He took a deep breath, "anyway… Using your own DNA is the key. It could help repair damaged tissue and nervous systems. Even battling cancer and other neurological diseases…"

Mikoto bit her lip, remembering how she felt when asked for her DNA. when she was little hoping to help, she said yes. Then the sisters project level VI… She sighed, "So…" The girls looked at Mikoto knowing the situation and her battle with Accelerator and the sisters.

"It's been very successful in computer simulations and in animals," he smiled nodding his head, "I'm really close…" His voice trailed off, he moved his hand to his chin confused looking down at the ground, "really close…"

He stood for a moment, thinking. "What day is it?" he whispered, "The year…? "He hesitated, his eyes moving rapidly across the floor then the moment passed.

"So anyway…" He smiled looking at the girls.

Mikoto and Shirai looked at him confused.

"What year…" Shirai chuckled to herself closing her eyes as Mikoto narrowed her eyes, glaring at Sharai. She quickly lowered her head, "sorry…"

"Last call for meat…" Ruiko raised the plate stack high.

The time passed on a very good evening. It was getting late.

"Sissy…" Sharai turned, "it's time…"

Mikoto nodded her head, uiharu and Ruiko knew the situation. "I need to go judgment. " Uiharu slowly gathered up her computer.

"We will take you there…" Mikoto and Shirai walked with her towards the door.

"Guys… Let me know…" Ruiko's eyes glistened, "please…"

"We will…" They turned, "thank you for the day…"

"I'll get copies made and give them to each of you…" Ronan stood behind Ruiko his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to stay…?" He smiled, whispering her ear.

"Wwwwhhattt..." They stared at them, "oooovernite..."

Ruiko lowered her chin, smiling. "I should go home…" She looked over her shoulder at him, her cheeks flushed with a smile on her face.

"Wwwoowww..." They stood forgetting their mission for the moment.

He laughed, "I'll walk you home then…" His hands moved around her waist, stopping at her belly, pulling her close to him, she smiled. He put his chin on the top of her head, sighing.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a clear night, a gentle wind with a slight chill. Ronan had given her a coat to wear as they walked down the street, hand in hand.

He slowly exhaled, then looked at Ruiko "what…" She smiled, pulling the hair from her face, behind her ear.

"Such a nice night…" He nodded, closing his eyes, "I think Sharai does not like me…"

Ruiko chuckled, "she just needs to get used to you…"

She took a deep breath, releasing it, her breath becoming white lingered then faded.

"We're almost there…" She whispered.

"I wish it was farther…" He looked up at her second floor apartment. She could only close her eyes and smile. She gripped his hand a little tighter. They climbed the stairs up to the second floor, walking past four doors to her apartment.

"So…" He smiled; she leaned back against the door, looking up into his eyes. "So…" She smiled. They paused for a moment, he tilted his head, "I guess this is good night…"

"Yes… Yes it is…" She chuckled, reaching up putting her arms around his neck. He leaned down and she stood on the tips of her toes. She closed her eyes as her lips felt his lips, warm and soft. She sighed feeling his warm breath across her cheek. They parted; she bit her lip looking up at him, "one more time…" She smiled, tilting her head.

"Sure…"

They kissed a little longer…


	21. Chapter 21

He waved from the street as she closed the door. He put his hands in his pockets to warm them from the chill. The night was silent the only sound was his shoes as they fell against the road. He stared at his apartment building as he approached. The lower floors were lit a pale yellow light flowed into the night. Looking up there was just darkness at the top. The only light was his apartment, like a beacon calling him home.


	22. Chapter 22

Mikoto and Shirai arrived at the old iron bridge. Shirai had teleported them.

"Phew..." Shari's breath flowed white, Mikoto blew across her hands to warm them.

"Do you think this will work… Sissy…" She looked nervously around the old iron bridge. She is not use to this level of fighting. She had followed Sissy one time, being shot and seriously wounded. She remembered being saved by Sissy and that boy. She checked her spikes, located around her thighs under her skirt. She put on her judgment armband. Mikoto checked her pockets, the jingle of five arcade coins could be heard.

"It has to…" she nodded her head, narrowing her eyes, "this late of an hour… We should be the only ones out…"

"Uiharu thinks he's using satellite to find them…" She walked over to Mikoto's side. She smiled in a professional sense of the word. She was alone with her Sissy. She thought of flirting, making her move on her Sissy. However, she knew this is dangerous. After the last time, she wanted to be ready, privileged to fight by her side.

"Back to back…" Mikoto whispered.

"Right…" She moved behind her, their backs touching they stood ready, leaning looking in different directions.

The wind was still, the old Bridge creaked and moaned as the river moved underneath.

"Sissy…" She whispered.

"Ssshh..." Mikoto replied, putting her finger to her lips, she closed her eyes, listening.

"There…"

She could hear the faint sounds of footsteps heading towards them growing louder. Shirai moved, turning towards the sound, side-by-side with Mikoto.

They could see the faint Ray of light, and then the air electrified as a white beam pulsed then fired. The asphalt exploded sending debris into the air and towards them.

"Move…!" Mikoto dove to her left, Sharai teleported to the top of the bridge. "Sissy…!" She yelled looking down where they were standing.

"I'm all right…" She lay on the ground, covered with small debris.

The footsteps still coming towards them.

Mikoto rose up on one knee, her hair danced as bluish white sparks flew from her hair, a large lightning bolt sliced through the air towards the direction of the shot. The ground exploded, debris rained down, the shock wave sending her hair and dress fluttering in the opposite direction. Shirai felt the wave pass her, the wind whipping across her body.

The target stood moving forward dressed in black formfitting uniform, night vision goggles on its head. Shirai moved quickly teleporting in front, sending her spikes through the air. She could hear the thud as they pierced the ground as they bounced off its force field. "What…" She stood wide-eyed.

"Sissy…"

"Move…" She dove as another lightning bolt split the air, hitting him on the chest, sending him flying. He hit the ground bouncing tumbling slamming into the railing of the bridge.

She attacked again using her metal projectiles through the air… Again, The same results.

"Damn…"

He quickly raised his hand, the white light pulsed, lighting Sharai's face then fired. The beam struck the upper girders, melting them. The bridge moaned as it shook glowing orange and white the girders melting falling into the river below, then the beam dissipated in the distance air.

"Shirai…" Mikoto yelled.

"I… I… I… Fine." she huffed, kneeling on the ground behind Mikoto. Her hair and clothing singed, Mikoto looked over her shoulder smiling. Then she pulled out another arcade coin. She narrowed her eyes focusing on him as he moved to stand.

The air filled with electricity, the ground rumbled as she fired. The asphalt ripped up flying in all directions, the orange and white blast tearing a path towards her opponent, and then exploded. The bridge swayed, buckling as the dust and debris settled. The iron railing, he had been leaning on, dripped like syrup glowing white and orange into the river below.

They stood waiting, and then Mikoto looked to her feet, the asphalt. It was becoming hot and bulging towards them, "Sissy…" Mikoto looked over her shoulders, a look of surprise, "move…" She yelled to Sharai.

Sharai quickly teleporting grabbing Mikoto. She could only teleport a few meters. Her body aching was the best she could do. It was good enough as the white blast cut through the asphalt tracing a path high into the air, cutting through more supports, the bridge shuddered then tilted leaning towards the river.

They could see through the orange and white glowing metal hole, he was hanging under the bridge with one hand the other pointing towards them.

"Dammit…" Mikoto screamed, her eyes glaring. She grabbed another arcade coin, sending the coin flying past the speed of sound, threading the hole. He swung his body, moving to the right grabbing another support. The blast hit the river sending tons of water up into the air, the water vaporized into steam and water vapor surrounding them. They were enveloped in a large steam cloud. It hung lazily around the bridge. The creaks and moans of the dying bridge filled the air as they stood quiet motionless as they waited.

"Shirai…" Mikoto yelled, driving her shoulder into her body pushing her to the ground, "what…" She turned staring at Mikoto.

The black figure appeared out of nowhere running quickly towards them, swinging his fist striking Mikoto in the chest. Her body curve forward violently, blood, air, and spit forcibly left her lungs. She flew a few meters hitting the ground then tumbling becoming still lying on her back, her eyes closed. Shirai stared, as tears filled her eyes. She watched as the black figure moved towards Mikoto. It stopped for a moment looking at her, and then continued towards still body of Mikoto.

"Sissy…" she struggled to stand, watching him standing, staring down at Mikoto. She was laying still, her breathing labored. He raised his arm pointing at her, the light pulsed growing brighter.

Sharai stared, "no… No… No…" She bit her lips as she focused, "one more time… I need to teleport…"

She took a deep breath, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sissy…" She screamed. She couldn't teleport, she was beaten too badly hurting, she rose up running. She leapt up into the air, slamming her shoulder into the back of the man, then wrapped her arms around his throat, hitting him with everything. They fell backwards, the pulsing white light, electrified the air shooting harmlessly into the night. They struggled backwards a few meters, and then hit the ground, with a thud, just as She fell to his side. Mikoto's eyes opened; slowly her arms pushed her up. Sharai smiled, rushing, stumbling over to her, helping her up. "We need…" She caught her breath, "we need to run…"

Mikoto was leaning on Sharai, watching her eyes getting bigger as the man stood up with little effort. She looked over her shoulder, then to Mikoto. She smiled when Mikoto smiled. He raised his arm out pointing with his hand. The arm pulsed building to strength.

They stood leaning on each other, tired, dirty, hurting, and breathing heavy, "I'm sorry…" they spoke holding on to each other.

The bridge trembled then lurched, they could see his arm steady.

The air filled with electricity and the sound of the air being sucked into the void. Mikoto and Shirai looked up into the air into the night sky.

A bright blue thin beam of light split the starry night sky, hitting the bridge. A bright bluish explosion engulfed the bridge. The impact sending iron beams, dirt and debris high into the air. The bridge leaned, trembling as the supports cracked and spilled into the river. A blue beam split the bridge, sending the black water into the air, steam, and vapor covering the river like a thick fog and the surrounding area. it Fell to the ground like a gentle rain as Sharai and Mikoto pulled themselves from the river.


End file.
